Will It Be Love?
by serenity77
Summary: Summary: When Mina, a famous actress, has a dangerous stalker on her tail, Hiiro is hired to become her bodyguard by her manager. Will it be love, or something else? Not MinaHiiro. The pairing is UsagiHiiro.
1. Chapter 1

Serenity77: Hey! I know I'm working on two other stories, but here's another one. I'm going to start more stories too, so if I don't update quickly, I want to apologize first-hand. I got this idea from a video I watched. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

AU and OOC

Summary: When Mina, a famous actress, has a dangerous stalker on her tail, Hiiro is hired to become her bodyguard by her manager. Will it be love, or something else? Not Mina/Hiiro. The pairing is Usagi/Hiiro.

Usagi will appear in later chapters.

**Will It Be Love?**

**Chapter 1**

Cameras flashed everywhere. There were crowds and crowds of people which

included fans, photographers, and reporters. They were all waiting for the arrival of the hottest actress around, Mina Aino. As a black limo pulled up, everyone went crazy. The limo pulled to a stop, and out stepped a beautiful Mina with a tight black dress, while her golden hair flowed from waist down, looking like gold in the light. Her eyes were twinkling with joy.  
With her, stepped her co-star and rumored boyfriend. They walked down the red carpet and stopped in front of the doors.

"I want to thank all of you for coming here tonight and supporting me. Thank you!" Mina said before she went inside the restaurant.

##########Inside the restaurant########################################

"Isn't this great, Alex?" she asked her co-star.  
"Yeah. So do you want to come over to my place after dinner?" Alex asked with lust in his eyes.  
"How many times must I tell you, Alex, that I don't like you like that," said Mina, knowing exactly what Alex wanted from her, a one-night stand.  
"Fine. But you are the one that's missing ou----" Alex was cut off when a waiter came to take their orders.

"Excuse me, Ms. Aino, but a gentleman asked me to give this to you," the waiter said to her while handing her an envelope. "Would you like to take your orders now?"  
"Can you come back in five minutes?" Mina asked. The waiter left with a nod.  
"Who is the letter from? Is it your stalker?" Alex snorted, thinking that it was just a fan mail, but he did not know how right he was.  
"Oh, shut up, Alex," Mina harshly whispered.  
Mina looked at the envelope, and all it had on it was her name in calligraphy. She opened the envelope and inside was a piece of paper with many picture of her. She unfolded the letter, and it said:

Mina Aino. You are my one and only. I love you with all my heart. See these pictures? I have been following you around, taking them. You look so beautiful, the way the sun hits your hair. I am coming for you, remember that. Watch where you are going.  
Yours forever,  
Anonymous.

Mina was scared tremendously. She looked everywhere for anyone that looked suspicious, but all she could see were people laughing, talking, eating, and having a fun time. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt her shoulder being tapped on.  
"Excuse me, but would you like your order taken now?"  
"Sure," Alex answered for them, noticing that Mina was shaken up. "I'll take the steak, well-done, and Mina will take the salmon."  
"Drinks, sir?" the waiter asked.  
"Oh, yes. Give us your most expensive wine." Alex smirked, thinking he was impressing Mina with how much money he had. What he did not know was that with that one smirk, Mina thought of him as a suspect.  
"Excuse me, but who gave you this letter?" asked Mina uncertainly.  
"A gentleman, but I could not see his face, for he had sunglasses and a hat on with a coat, but he was about 6' and quite well built," replied the waiter.  
"Oh, ok then. Thank you."  
"You are welcome, miss." With that said, the waiter left.

"What's gotten you all riled up, babe?" asked Alex with not much concern.  
"Nothing, and don't call me babe," Mina replied, annoyed, but still worried.  
'It's probably nothing, Mina. Calm yourself, girl. It is probably just a fan mail with those teenaged guys. You know how they are.' Mina thought. However, even with these thoughts, she could not fully convince herself.

#################After dinner########################################

After dinner, the limo driver with Alex drove Mina home. When they arrived at her mansion, Alex once again asked if she was certain she did not want him to stay or for her to come to his house.  
"No! Get it through your thick skull! I don't want you," Mina yelled with rage.  
"Fine! Man, I was just offering something good," Alex replied. A frustrated Mina slammed the door and said her thanks to the driver and left.  
Right before she had a chance to ring the doorbell to let herself in, she saw two headlights turn on about a couple yards away. The car was headed right towards her! But Mina couldn't move. She was paralyzed for some reason and she couldn't move her legs. Right when the car was in front of her, something made impact.

##################End of chapter##########################################

Serenity77: Cliffhanger!!! Anyways, I'll try my hardest to update my other stories and this one all at the same time…lol. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity77 – Hey! Sorry that I have not updated in a long time, but I was soooo busy! Anyways, here's another chapter!

Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

AU and OOC

"blah blah" – talking  
'blah blah' - thinking

**Angel-Goddess: Thank you soooo much! And I love and adore your stories! They are perfect. Alex basically looks like Mamoru, but I did not want to use his name because I felt so bad for him with everyone bashing him…not that I have anything against it! has evil smirk on face…lol!**

##################Previously#####################

Right before she had a chance to ring the doorbell to let herself in, she saw two headlights turn on about a couple yards away. The car was headed right towards her! But Mina couldn't move. She was paralyzed for some reason and she couldn't move her legs. Right when the car was in front of her, something made impact.

****

Will It Be Love?

Chapter 2

Right when the car in front of her, something made impact. Mina was shoved over by something. She looked up to see what it was, and she found out that it was a person. She had no time to see what the person looked like because the person grabbed her hand and ran into her mansion when it was opened by the maid.

##############A couple minutes later##############

"Mina! I love you. I am coming for you. Watch where you are going. By the way, I hope you enjoyed the letter!" A wheezy voice laughed from the message machine, and it beeped afterwards, signaling that the messages were over.  
"Mina, that was the sixteenth message! I heard it when I got home an hour ago. That was why I hired Hiiro over here to be your personal bodyguard. He has a lot of experience and has worked for many people, and they have all been safe and protected. I want you to be safe and-'"  
"But, Dad," Mina interrupted her enraged father's ramblings, "I don't need _him_," she said as she pointed at Hiiro. "I can take care of myself!"  
"No!" said the blue-eyed brownish-gray haired man who appeared to be 49 years old.  
"But, daddy," Whined the 23-year-old blonde celebrity.  
"I am your manager and father, and I said 'no' and that's final!" Mr. Aino yelled, red-faced. Meanwhile, Hiiro was standing in the dark corner, quietly awaiting orders.  
"Fine! But _you_," Mina addressed Hiiro, "you better not mess up anything."  
"Hn," Hiiro grunted.  
"Now, I have a meeting to attend to, so please excuse me. Hiiro, I trust that you will keep everything in order and keep my little girl safe?" asked Mr. Aino. Mina groaned.  
"Yes, sir," Hiiro monotonously responded

With that said, Mr. Aino grabbed a coat and left.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mina looked up at Hiiro who was currently standing next to the window, stoically. She observed him. He had enticing Prussian blue eyes and messy Prussian blue eyes. Hiiro had on a black suit (A/N – Like in "Men in Black"). He looked to be about 25 years of age. When she was about to ask Hiiro something, the phone rang.

When Mina reached her hand to answer the phone, Hiiro grabbed her hand and said, "Don't." Mina wondered why he was doing this when the machine picked up.

"Hey, this is the Aino residence. As you can already tell, we're unavailable right now, so leave your name and number and I'll get back to ya!" Mina's voice was heard on the answering machine.  
"I'm coming for you, my love, and I hope you liked your present tonight. Do not worry, there will me much more! And watch where you sleep," a wheezy voice laughed out on the answering machine, and a beep was sounded in the room, signaling that the messages had ended.  
Mina screamed, terrified. During her traumatic escapade, Hiiro took out the recording tape and put it into the pocket inside his suit jacket. He then grabbed Mina by the arm and took her to her room.

"How did you know where my room was?" Mina asked, surprised, through her tears.  
"I looked at the layout of the mansion and Mr. Aino took me on a tour of your home," Hiiro replied, looking around the room.  
"Oh. If you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower," Mina said.  
Hiiro scoured her bathroom before letting her in. "Don't worry, I'll be right here."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mina settled into her tub filled with hot water that had jasmine floating at the top. Scented candles were lit everywhere, and their smells drafted through the air in the bathroom.  
Mina sighed as she put her head against the end of the bathtub.  
'Why is this happening? I wonder who it is. Is it Alex? There is no one else that is against me, is there?' Mina thought.

An hour later, she rose from the tub and dried up. When she was all dressed in her sleeping attire, Mina opened the door and was surprised to see that Hiiro was standing next to the window.  
"Were you standing there the whole time?"  
"Yes," Hiiro all but grunted.  
"OK. Are you going to be here while I sleep?" Mina curiously asked, blushing.  
"Yes. I need to make sure nothing happens here."  
So Mina climbed into her king size bed with Egyptian silk (A/N – I heard that they are quite comfortable…lol.) and made herself comfortable. When she reached for her teddy bear, she screamed.

To be continued…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Serenity77 – Here's the next chapter. I hope that you enjoyed. REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
